Finding A Light
by herzeleidx
Summary: Cloud lost the love of his life and now he's upset, a certain ninja goes to cheer him up. Hopefully a sweet one-shot. {Clouffie} R&R Please!


Alright this is just a sweet one-shot I wanted to write. It's a Cloud x Yuffie. R&R please! No flames!

* * *

I don't know how long I was sitting there, watching him, but it must've been along time because I felt very stiff. I couldn't help it though, he was so captivating. He was so different from all the other guys I've known. Like Squall he was stony, but in an impossible to explain way, different. He was so distant, so lonely, so cold. Leon spent most of his time wallowing in sadness, while Cloud distanced himself for reasons I did not know, but I was hell bent on discovering.

I made my way over toward him stealthily, perks for being a ninja, I can walk without being heard. The dark night was illuminating his incredible blue eyes, making me want to melt. What was it that made him so intriguing? So unbelievably distracting, maybe it was his cold eyes, maybe it was the wing on his back, or maybe it was the way he treated the world, like one giant hell trap. I'll just have to show him it's not.

I actually was hoping on going unnoticed for a little while longer, but I guess he's got better senses then I thought, because he told me to come out.

"Hehe…hiya Cloudy. Coincidence seeing you here." I said nervously, "So…" I ventured, being careful not to make him angry, "What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking." He replied simply. _'Well DUH you're thinking, but what about?'_

"Oh, what about?"

"Just…things." He muttered, almost making it impossible for me to hear.

"Um…what kind of things?"

"Nothing that involves you." He snapped. I was truly surprised, _'Am I really that irritating?'_

Suddenly it hit me, I couldn't believe my stupidity, Aerith had just told him she didn't love him anymore, wow I'm dense. "It's Aerith isn't it?"

"Mmm." Was all I got. I nearly growled in frustration, I wasn't getting anywhere. _'He's as withdrawn as Squall.'_

"She did love ya," I said, maybe I could comfort him in someway, "When we left you behind, she cried for hours." I continued.

"I know."

"Squall was always comforting her, always being her shoulder to cry on." I said, laughing bitterly. "Always leaving me alone." I whispered, oh boy could I feel the tears welling up. _'No I'm not going to cry and make myself look like a big baby. I'm thought of as a baby enough, I don't need to add one more person to my list.'_

"You loved him." He stated. I didn't know whether to start crying, slap him, or start laughing my ass off. So I settled with neither, afraid to make myself look like a moron.

"Well...erm…I wouldn't…" I stuttered, not sure of what to say. I saw him glance at me curiously, so I guess I had to finish, "No really what I just needed was someone to tell my problems to is all. Ya know?"

"I guess, everyone needs someone to share their pain with." He whispered hollowly.

'_Pain? Is that all that he sees? Nothing happy, nothing good? How thick is the darkness he's trapped in?'_

"What about happiness?" I questioned, "What about successes?"

"For those who have it, I suppose." He replied.

"Don't you have something? Something that makes you smile, something to cheer you up? Something to live for?" I demanded, I was determined to get something out of him, anything.

He gave me a strange look, one that said, 'Don't you listen?', which made me grin goofily. "No." He finally answered.

"There has to be, something, someone." I said, then immediately regretting it, I watched him close his eyes, then reopen them slowly, "Sorry." I murmured.

"It's…alright." He sighed.

"Maybe you need to find something." I suggested, looking down at the water beneath me. I could feel his penetrating stare on me, but I chose to ignore it, I had made my point.

"Oh? And since when have you become such on expert on other people's lives?" He asked, challenging me.

"I'm not saying I am, but maybe you should find something to look forward to." I insisted.

"Like what, might I ask?"

"Like, ah, I don't know. A girlfriend?" I supplied.

"A girlfriend?" He repeated. "Incase you haven't figured it out yet, I just lost the person I loved to some guy I barely know, and you expect me to get a girlfriend," He snapped his fingers, "Just like that?"

"No! Argh. Will you listen? I'm saying just to find something to make your life better, to brighten in." I said heatedly, he was starting to piss me off, 'Oh look at me I just lost the woman I love to some rock and I'm going to do nothing, but brood about it.'

"I don't need any 'cheering up' I'm fine." He replied coldly.

"No you're not, do you know how many freaking hours you spend on this balcony, lost in your own world, causing many people to worry about you?" I screamed.

"Oh yeah, like who?" He questioned, _'Should I tell him?'_, "Who?" He asked again, his hands on my frail shoulders.

"Like…me." I whispered, my breathing ragged. His eyes widened, I saw a look of pure shock run through his eyes. "Do you know how many hours I spend wondering what made you so cold, so dark?" He shook his head, "Well I spend a lot. And I want to know what happened, what really happened, but no one ever told me. I don't know you too well, but I would like to." I stated.

I looked him straight in the eyes and put my hands over his hands. "Really?" He questioned.

I smiled at him, "Really." I told him seriously.

He was silent for a long time, he tore his gaze away from mine and stared at the water, just as I had done before, finally he gave a smile, a small smile, but a smile nothing less. "Alright," He replied. I grinned and sat down, gesturing for him to take a seat next to me, and he did, "It all started when…" He began. I grinned wider as I listened to Cloud tell the tale of his dark past that hopefully someone could light.

That maybe I could light……

* * *

Ah, I know this was an incredibly sucky one-shot, but I just wanted to write it! Well if this wasn't too bad I will be writing one like this only from Cloud's POV. Tell me if I should. 


End file.
